<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smile - Lächeln by Bythia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440365">Smile - Lächeln</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia'>Bythia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>14. Smile - Lächeln</p><p>Ein Lächeln ist der kürzeste Weg zwischen zwei Menschen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smile - Lächeln</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peters Blick wanderte durch den Klassenraum. Er verharrte bei Bob, dessen Lächeln er zufrieden erwiderte. Es war das Ende der großen Pause und im Klassenraum herrschte das reinste Chaos. Bob stand am andere Ende des Raumes und erklärte einem Klassenkameraden die Hausaufgaben, die sie für die kommende Stunde aufgehabt hatten.</p><p>
  <em>Ein Lächeln ist der kürzeste Weg zwischen zwei Menschen.</em>
</p><p>Peter wusste nicht mehr wo oder wann er diesen Satz gelesen hatte, doch er hatte ihn unglaublich berührt. Seit er diesen Satz gelesen hatte, war jedes Lächeln zwischen ihm und Bob etwas besonderes. Das war es auch vorher schon gewesen, doch Peter hatte es niemals so sehr registriert. Er genoss es seit dem doppelt so sehr, wenn sein und Bobs Blick sich trafen.</p><p>Manche ihrer gemeinsamen Freunde waren der Meinung, zwischen Bob und ihm sei mehr als Freundschaft. In gewisser Weise entsprach das der Wahrheit, doch Peter würde niemals auf die Idee kommen, dass sich zwischen ihm und Bob etwas sexuelles entwickeln könnte. Was er für Bob empfand ging weit über diese Art der Liebe hinaus. Doch Peter hätte auch nicht beschreiben oder benennen können, was es wirklich war.</p><p>Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der er gedacht hatte, er wäre in Bob verliebt. Es hatte Situationen gegeben, in denen Peter durchaus sexuelles Verlangen für Bob empfunden hatte und es kam auch jetzt noch manchmal vor. Doch das war nicht das, was die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Bob wirklich aus machte. - Manchmal war es selbst für Peter unbegreiflich, was er für Bob empfand. Obgleich Peter nur zu bewusst war, dass es niemals eine Person geben würde, die auch nur eine ähnlich wichtige Position in seinem Leben einnehmen würde, wie Bob es tat.</p><p>„Es gibt Momente, da könnte ich den anderen glatt zustimmen, wenn sie behaupten, zwischen dir und Bob würde mehr laufen“, stellte Justus kopfschüttelnd aber grinsend fest. „Gerade, wenn du ihm solche Blick zu wirfst!“</p><p>„Bob ist mein bester Freund“, erwiderte Peter lächelnd. „Er ist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben.“</p><p>„Nur wenn du ihn so ansiehst, so verträumt lächelnd, kommt man schnell auf andere Ideen“, erwiderte Justus.</p><p>„Unterhaltet ihr euch über mich?“ Bob setzte sich auf seinen Platz neben Peter und sah zwischen seinen beiden Freunden hin und her.</p><p>„Peter kennt doch kein anderes Thema als dich!“, stellte Justus lachend fest.</p><p>„Ein paar andere Themen gibt’s da schon noch, Just“, erwiderte Peter grinsend.</p><p>Das Eintreten des Lehrers unterbrach alle Gespräche im Klassenraum. Fast aller Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf den Unterricht, doch Peter schweifte mit seinen Gedanken wieder ab. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er Bob, für den es nichts interessanteres als den Unterricht zu geben schien. Es war so ein typisches Bild von Bob. Ein Bild, das sich tief in Peters Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte. Er verbrachte viel Zeit damit Bob zu beobachten.</p><p>Peter wusste, dass Bob mindestens genauso viel Zeit damit verbrachte ihn zu beobachten. Was sie beide für einander empfanden, was sie mit einander verband, war eine ganz besondere Art der Freundschaft und der Liebe und sie hatten viel Zeit damit verwendet heraus zu finden, was es überhaupt war.</p><p>„Manchmal denke selbst ich, du seist in mich verliebt!“, stellte Bob leise fest und riss Peter damit aus seinen Gedanken. Er musterte Peter mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, das alles sagte, was zu sagen war.</p><p>Peter schenkte ihm – ganz bewusst – ein Lächeln. „Ein bisschen vielleicht. Aber du weißt so gut wie ich, dass es so viel mehr ist.“</p><p>„Ja, das ist es.“ Bob erwiderte das sanfte Lächeln.</p><p>Und dieses Lächeln reichte um alles zu sagen, was im Moment nicht gesagt werden konnte und worüber sie niemals sprachen, wenngleich sie es doch beide wussten.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>